Emily
by Ahsoka 1234
Summary: Kenny and Devlin were best friends until a girl name Emily joins their team because Kenny and Devlin both Love her!
1. Chapter 1

Kenny 10

Kenny 10

"You will pay for this!" yelled the slimy alien as he got sucked in the null void egg thingy. The two boys patrolled city in their hover board they knew everything by heart beat up an alien send it to the null void it was a piece of cake.

They heard a yell or more like a bloodthirsty howl in the morning the two boys raced to where they heard the howl they thought they were going to see a werewolf or something instead they got this huge red alien with one eye and a huge mouth I swear you could fit a truck in there.

Kenny turned into xlr8 and Devlin turned into his father's mutated form they fought and fought but it felt that this thing was unstoppable until out of nowhere a metal box hit the thing.

Kenny and Devlin turned to face the direction the box flew in they saw a beautiful female riding a hover board she looked like she was eleven the girl had brownish blondish hair and light brown eyes her skin was like Kenny's but a little lighter.

Instead of looking at the monster they stared at her for like 5 minutes until the monster struck at Kenny then they took action Devlin grabbed the metal box and throwed it again at the monster then Kenny in his human form threw the null void egg and the monster got sucked in there.

" Who are you?" the two boys said in amazement and their mouth like opened.

"Am Elizabeth but you can call me Emily now tell me what are your names?"

" Am Kenny and this is my friend Devlin"

"Wait is your dad Ben 10,000? Emily said looking at the ommitrix

"Yeah um… say we make a pretty good team together wanna join our team?" Kenny asked nervously.

Emily looked at them astonished "They want me to join them?" she thought.

"Sure" Kenny's face lid up with excitement and joy.

"Where are your parents?" asked Devlin.

"Oh well my mom died of child birth and my Dad thought it was my fault so he abused me until I ran away"

"Oh look am so sorry I didn't mean to…"

" Look Devlin its ok you didn't know"

The two boys and girl raced home to tell Ben if she could stay with us. When they reached home Kenny ran to get his dad.

"DAD!" Kenny yelled like a hundred times.

"Who is she?" Ben asked

"Hello she's my friend and I want to ask you can she stay with us?"

Ben looked surprised and sat down no way he was going to let his son down.

"Ok"

"Yippee!" Ken yelled Emily followed Ken and Devlin to their room it had a lot of posters of their favorite bands they even had a movie poster of Silent hill 2 (I heard they are going to make a second movie of silent hill) they also had twin beds.

Here you can sleep next to me" both boys said then they whispered stuff they even played paper, scissors, rock.

"Look maybe you two boys can sleep next to each other and I sleep by myself," Emily suggested.

"Fine" the two boys, said in disappointment.

They washed and got ready for bed Emily was the first one to finish while Devlin was second and Kenny was last.

"Good night Kenny and Devlin" said Emily

"Good night Emily" said Kenny and Devlin.

Emily kept on twisting and turning almost all night for three reasons one it was a very hot night two she kept on having nightmares about her dad last it was her first time she slept in a bed her dad always let her sleep on the floor.

It was 11:00 pm and she still was not asleep she was wide awake she turned her head to face the two boys they were sound asleep like nothing can wake them up not even thunder.

She was very very uncomfortable.


	2. Patrolling for the first time

Patrolling for the first time

Patrolling for the first time.

It was 8:00am Emily was the only person awake well she felt she doesn't belong here with them she always felt like she belongs with nobody no groups just alone by herself in the world.

(Flashback)

"Daddy don't hurt me (Slap)

"Why are you doing this what have I done to you?" asked the crying Emily.

"You killed my loving wife!"

(End of flashback)

"Emily Emily" said Devlin Emily turned to Devlin.

"What?"

"Look am very sorry about what happened yesterday"

Emily was confused he didn't hurt her or anything.

"About what?"

"About your dad and mom"

"Devlin you don't have to be sorry for that and if you are I forgive you"

Devlin blushed of embarrassment "Kenny could have done it smoother" he thought.

It was breakfast and Kenny was eating like there was no tomorrow. Emily took her time real slow this was the first she have ever eaten pancakes and eggs. Devlin he was already done with his breakfast!

"Ok this is real easy Emily," said Kenny Devlin looked at Kenny he wondered if he liked Emily to.

They were patrolling Emily had never seen the whole town before her dad had always locked her up inside never let her see her friends or anything her life was a living hell.

She was glad she met Kenny and Devlin she was glad she ran she would have rather die then to live if her father.

While the boys were having a conversation about who should sleep next to Emily, Emily just looked up in the sky thinking about heaven and how her mother is up there Emily never ever had seen her mom but she knew that her mom was beautiful.

Then she looked down she saw cars, hotels, building everything you can think of and its there then she thought about her dad her cruel stupid sick dad he'd never love her no matter what she does her dad would never love her.

That's why she ran away she had it she wasn't going to be hit or stay in her room no longer what would you do if your dad were treating you like that and your mom was dead.

Emily's giving up on her dad she will never love him also the only feeling she had toward her dad is pure hate nothing but hate anger and pain.

She wonders if he were looking for her probably not he'd act like that she never exist or like she never ran away.

"Emily are you alright?" asked Kenny Devlin had it he wasn't going to watch Kenny hit on Emily.

"Of course she's alright she can take care of herself!"

"I wasn't talking to you and how do you know if she's alright what now you could read minds!" yelled Kenny.

Emily looked at them quarrel she knew she had to break them up but the only thing she was going to say is "Am fine thank you Kenny" that was the only thing she was going to say she had a lot on her mind right now.

They both looked at her and stopped talking for the next ten minutes "I wonder if she likes me?" thought Kenny.

"I wonder if she likes Kenny?" thought Devlin.

Devlin shot Kenny a look when he wasn't looking. They landed down to get a smoothie and then Kenny looked at Emily then at Devlin.

"Do you want anything Emily?" asked Kenny "No thank you" said Emily she was extremely thin and she had a lot on her mind right now and she didn't fell like eating/drinking.

Kenny ordered a banana smoothie and Devlin ordered a strawberry smoothie when they took a seat Devlin quickly ran to sit next to Emily and Emily looked at Devlin for a while then she "why does he want to sit next to me?" she shaked the feeling off she didn't want to think that Devlin and Kenny both liked her "Or do they?"

Authors note: You are now all mine MINE you will be forced to REVIEW! (evil laugh)

Readers: OH NO!


	3. Home at last!

**Authors note: Enjoy! **

**Disclamier: I DO NOT own Ben 10 nor Ben 10 alien force (sigh)**

"Hey Emily check out this!" Kenny said as he turned into wildwine and did some tricks on his hover board.

"Cool!" Emily said

Devlin looked at Kenny/wildwine "Show off" said Devlin under his breath then he rolled his eyes. (Somebody's Jealous!)

Kenny transformed back to himself "If only I had my dad's ommitrix then things would be much cooler and easier" Kenny said looking at the ommitrix.

"I mean he probably had cooler aliens then this"

"Be grateful Kenny at least your dad gave you something… that awesome"

"Did your dad give you something?"

"No… but let's not talk about that"

"Ok"

The rest of the ride was silent nobody even sighed except Devlin when he saw Emily.

"_ Emily... don't like Kenny he's such a dork am better then him right?"_ Devlin thought.

"Home at last I was beginning to wonder if we got lost," said Kenny trying to make a joke about it.

"How could we get lost? We both know the way home," replied Devlin. Kenny shot Devlin a glare Devlin saw it but ignored it.

"So what's for lunch? Am starving," said Kenny.

No answer "Oh look here's a note" said Emily

Dear Kids,

_Sorry am not home am helping your aunt Gwendolyn help some legendary monster and sorry again that's there's no food I left in such a hurry and your mom Kai is helping me._

_P.S: Kenny your in charge _

"Wow looks like am in charge!"

"I thought your dad would have picked somebody more responsible," said Devlin.

"Hey I am responsible… sometimes," Kenny admitted.

"Don't argue please"

"Okay"

"So what are you ordering?" asked Devlin

"A hot fudge cake… Oh and ice cream!"

"I don't feel like eating sweets right now Kenny," said Emily.

"Fine I'll also order…hmm… the supreme burger sounds good right now"

"You know what I'll skip lunch" said Emily.

"Fine I'll order the ice cream"

_Two hours later..._

"How long does it take for them to make a stupid sundae?

"I don't know maybe two hours! Are you sure you gave them the right address?" said Devlin.

"Of course I did our house is a huge tower who could miss it!!"

"Maybe their pulling a prank on you?" suggested Emily.

"You may be right"

"I am?"

"Wait what did they say when you called them?"

"Please hold on then I heard music and I ordered our ice cream… Oh MY GOD AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"WHAT YOU NEVER ORDERED OUR ICE CREAM!" yelled Devlin

"SORRY!"

"Who knows how long it will take them to come here and bring us our food!"

"He's so dumb… right Emily?"

Emily wasn't paying attention she was reading a book.

"Well at least Emily could handle this maturely" joked Kenny.

Devlin gave Ken a evil glare then Kenny ran to the phone and ordered their ice cream.

* * *

**Authors note: Oh yeah I took that test or whatever it's called and I got a score I wanna say it has two digits and it starts with a 5 or 6. On this chapter I tried to make Kenny a dork or something sorry for everyone that likes Kenny plz dont hate me! Anyway REVIEW**


End file.
